


Bet

by vendeta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, M/M, Mpreg, Rape, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeta/pseuds/vendeta
Summary: ,, Everything was just a fucking bet ! ",, But betting doesn't ruin people's lives ! "
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story ♡  
> Once again... I have this story on my Wattpad but in Czech 
> 
> Hope you gonna like this ♡

,, Jaehyun ? Can you take table number five for me, please ? " a colleague named Kun asked me.

,, Of course. " I smiled.  
,, What are their orders ? "

,, Only this coffee. " he pointed to the finished coffee and disappeared into the back room.

I took my coffee and, careful to not spill it, went to a certain table.

A brown-haired young man sat at the table with sunglasses on his eyes.

,, Here is your coffee. " I put it in front of the brunette.  
,, Is there anything else ? " I put my hands behind my back and waited for him to order something else.

,, Have you already forgotten about me ? " the young man asked, turning his head in my direction.

,, I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone. " I tried to keep a smile on my face, but I was still very confused.

The brown hair chuckled slightly.  
,, Oh, Jaehyun. " he took off his sunglasses and looked straight into my eyes.

I could no longer keep the smile. It was replaced by a frightened expression and a half-open mouth.

,, J-johnny ? "

,, Did you miss me ? " he had a smile on his face and didn't take his eyes off me at all.

,, W-what... What are you doing here ? "

It can not be true !  
He's back... Why ?!

,, Looks like you hate to see me, Jaehyunnie. " he drank from his coffee.

,, Do not call me that. "

Johnny just smiled even more.  
,, But why ? Have you forgotten about the two of us ? "

,, The two of us have never been. " I took a deep breath.  
,, And now that you'll excuse me, I have to work again. " I went back behind the counter and started making fresh coffee.

,, I am back. " Kun came running.  
,, Sorry- Did something happen ? " he put his hand on my back.

I nodded negatively, because if I spoke, I probably wouldn't be able to do it and cry.

,, Really ? "

,, Yes. " I said more forcefully than I wanted.

Kun put his hand back to his body from my back and nodded.

We both began to devote ourselves to our work in silence. I avoided Johnny as best I could, but I still felt his gaze on me.

,, Do you have any plans for the weekend ? " Kun asked me as we change in the locker room.

,, You know I don't and I won't. "

I heard my co-worker sigh.

,, Kun ? " I turned to him.

,, Yes ? "

,, I'm sorry that I am acting like this. " I closed the locker and hid my wallet.

,, That's okay. " he gave me a small smile.  
,, May I ask what made you so determined ? "

I looked at him and bit my lip.

Should I tell him ?  
Or rather not ?

,, It's just... " I paused.  
,, The customer I served was not very polite. " I lied.

,, Was that mine you jumped for ? "

I nodded.

,, God, I'm sorry, Jaehyun. "

,, Never mind, you're not to blame. " I smiled so he will not feel guilty.

Although for nothing. I made it up so I wouldn't have to tell him the truth.

Without another word, we left the cafe through the back entrance.

,, Are you kidding ! " I stopped under a small roof.

,, Wow, it's raining a lot today. " Kun remarked.

Don't say, I don't see the outburst at all. I don't even have an umbrella with me today.

,, Well. " I turned to my co-worker.  
,, Have a nice day and enjoy the weekend. "

,, Wait. " he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me from walking.  
,, You're not going home in this rain. "

,, What else should I do ? The nearest bus leaves in an hour and you know I can't wait that long. "

,, I'll take you by car. " he smiled.

,, Kun, you really don't have to. "

,, But I want. " he waved his hand in front of my face.  
,, I'd love to take you home and I don't take no for an answer. "

,, Is it worth arguing with you ? " I raised my right eyebrow.

,, No, it's not. " he victory smiled.

I shook my head at him.

,, Come. " he said and ran to the car.

I followed him and took the passenger seat. Kun started the car, drove out of the parking lot, and drove me home.

The journey by car took less than fifteen minutes.

,, Thank you so much for the ride. " I turned to Kun.

,, You don't have to thank me for this, I will do it anytime. " he smiled.

I returned his smile, said goodbye, and got out of the car. I hurried to the house and hung inside.

,, Hi, Jaehyun. " my friend Doyoung greeted me.

,, Hi. " I exhaled.

,, All right ? "

Except HE came back, no. Everything was absolutely fine.

,, Just a small rumble in a cafe, but not otherwise. "

The brunette nodded.

,, Is he already sleeping ? " I asked suddenly.

,, Yes. He wanted to wait for you, but he fell asleep while watching TV. "

I had to smile at that.

,, Well, I'll go. " Doyoung took his jacket and went to the door.  
,, When you need help again-

,, I'll call. " I said for him.

I have no idea what I would have done without him. Thanks to him, I am where I am and I am very grateful to him for that.

,, Thank you, Doyoung. "

,, It's nothing. " he left.

I exhaled loudly and looked around the living room. I walked over to the TV and turn it off, arranged a few magazines on the table, and went into the room.

I'm coughing for dinner today because I'm not in the mood for it at all and there's someone who needs it more than I do.

But I won't miss the hot shower !

I crawled into the bathroom, pulled a long loose T-shirt and clean boxers out of the locker, and placed them on the closed.

I undressed, got into the shower and started washing. After washing, I dried myself well and suited the previously prepared clothes.

I left the bathroom and immediately smiled when I saw a person lying on the bed, which I lay down carefully on.

,, Good night, sweetie. " I put a small kiss on his cheek, hugged him and fell asleep within a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning thanks to a darling who could not let me sleep.

,, Five more minutes, honey, okay ? " I muttered sleepily into the pillow.

,, Scooby. " he started poking me again.

,, Good good. " I sat down and took the little one on my lap.  
,, I am awake. "

The little one smiled at me.  
,, Scooby. " he repeated enthusiastically.

I returned the smile, took him in my arms, and went with him to the living room, where I sat him on the couch and released his favorite fairy tale, Scooby-Doo.

I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast for both of us. Unfortunately, I found out that there are not many raw materials left, so I only prepared cereals with milk.

,, Here you go. " I handed the food to Jaemin, who thanked me and started eating immediately.

I sat down on the couch next to him and also started to eat my cereals.

,, We're going to have to go to the store today, so as soon as you're having breakfast and Scooby's done, we're leaving. "

,, Okay mom." he said impartially and continued to devote himself to the fairy tale.

I shook my head at him with a smile and continued my breakfast.

,, Jaemin, don't you need help ? " I went into the room and saw him trying to put on his shirt.

,, Mom ? Where are you ? " he turned behind my voice and tried to find me blindly.

,, Wait. " I knelt in front of him, grabbed his waist and stopped him.  
,, I'll help you. " I took off his shirt and dressed it again as it should be.

,, Thanks mom. " he smiled and put a kiss on my cheek.

,, It's okay, honey. " I hugged him and pressed my mouth into his hair.  
,, Can we go ? "

Jaemin nodded.

,, Okay. " I got up from the ground, grabbed Jaemin's hand and went to the living room, where I took a backpack with my wallet and house keys, and we went shopping together.

We arrived at the store about half an hour later.

,, Mom ?" Jaemin tugged at my sweatshirt sleeve.

,, Yes sweetheart ? " I put chicken in a shopping cart.

,, Can I buy a lollipop ? "

I looked at Jaemin and sighed.  
,, We'll see, yes ? "

Jaemin nodded, keeping the lollipop with him.

I smiled sadly at him, stroked his hair, and went shopping until I had everything I needed.

,, Good news, honey. " I looked at Jaemin.  
,, I can buy you a lollipop. "

,, Really ? " his eyes lit up.

I nodded.  
,, Actually... I can buy you two lollipops. "

,, Two ? "

,, Uhm, run for one more. I will wait for you. "

Jaemin turned to run to the sweets, but stared back at me. He hugged my leg tightly, then ran for the lollipop.

,, Well well well. " I heard behind me.  
,, Who do I see here ? "

I turned to the person and rolled my eyes.

He just has to be everywhere !  
Is that watching me or what ?

,, W-what are you doing here, J-johnny ? " I looked at the floor.

I would never say that the floor in the store can be so interesting.

,, I went shopping, just like you. " he pointed to his food basket, and then to mine.  
,, I wouldn't expect to see you again. Do you live nearby ? "

,, You don't have to know. " I said more determinedly.

,, Are you still mad at me ? " he grabbed my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

I pushed his hand away.  
,, Don't touch me anymore ! "

Johnny put his free hand in the air in a gesture that he would do nothing more, but he had a smirk on his face.

,, You would have told me the exact opposite before, Jaehyunie. " he fumbled his eyebrows up and down.

,, Do not tell me-

,, I'm here. " Jaemin returned to me.

Although I'm glad he's back, I'm also worried.

,, Is something happening ? " he asked, looking first at me, then at Johnny, and then back at me.  
,, Mom, who is the gentleman ? "

,, Nobody honey. " I faked smile.

,, Mom ? " Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

,, Yes. Some problem ? "

Johnny shook his head.

,, Come on, honey, let's go pay. " I grabbed Jaemin's hand and went with him to pay for the groceries.

I paid, packed the purchase, and quickly left the store.

,, Mom. "

,, What ? " I kept going.

,, Who was the gentleman ? "

,, As I said, no one. "

Jaemin no longer asked.

Thank God.

,, Mom. " Jaemin stood in front of me and made puppy eyes on me.  
,, Can I have a lollipop ? " he blinked cutely.

,, So you want a lollipop ? "

,, Yes, I want. " he nodded.

,, Lunch will be ready in a moment, and as I know you. " I filled out the hob and turned to Jaemin.  
,, You wouldn't eat much. "

Jaemin pursed his lips and returned defeated to the living room to play with the toys.

I started cooking again, but unfortunately someone had to knock.

,, Jaemin, could you please open it ? " I shouted for Jaemin to hear me.

,, Yes. " I heard him answer.

I prepared the food on plates and then set it on the kitchen table.

,, Honey ? Who came ? " I called Jaemin.

,, The gentleman from the store. Mr. Nobody. "

Oh God.  
What's he doing here ?

I walked quickly to the door and he was really standing there.

,, What you want ? " I said more forcefully.

,, Can't I visit an old friend ? " he smiled.

,, You're right, you can't. " I began to visit the door.

Unfortunately, Johnny stuck his foot between the doors, preventing me from closing the door.

,, Johnny. " I growled.  
,, Leave. Now. "

,, I just want to talk to you. "

,, There is nothing to talk about. " I tried to keep closing the door, even though Johnny still had his leg there.

Johnny sighed.  
,, Jaehyunie, you will obligate one day. As before. "

,, GET OUT ! " I shouted at him, kicked him in the leg in the door and closed it right behind him.

I leaned my back against the, finally, closed door and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I put my knees closer to my body and hugged them.

,, Mom ? "

,, Y-yes ? " I wiped away my tears and looked at Jaemin, who had a worried expression.

,, Why are you crying ? "

,, It's nothing, honey. " I smiled.

,, Did the gentleman do it ? "

I said nothing and hugged Jaemin tightly. Jaemin tried to hug me back with his tiny hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far... You're amazing !♡
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos, commenting and reading.


	3. Chapter 3

,, Johnny, how many times do I have to tell you- " I got stuck.  
,, Doyoung ? What are you doing here ? "

,, Jaemin called me that there was a gentleman who made you cry. " he went inside.

,, Jaemin called you ? " I frowned, it just didn't work out in my head.

,, Yes, Jaemin. " he sighed.  
,, I'm also surprised that he did it at all, but we run away from the topic. "

I closed the door and looked at Doyoung.

,, The mysterious gentleman " he showed quotation marks in the air.  
,, Was he, am I right ? "

,, I don't know what you're talking about, Doyoun. " I laughed.

,, Jaehyun. " he said seriously.  
,, I'm not stupid. " he crossed his arms over his chest.

I looked at Doyoung and exhaled.  
,, Okay. It was him, but he didn't do anything to me. "

,, Then why did you cry ? "

,, I just couldn't see him again. " I told the truth.  
,, It's been three years and he suddenly shows up here and thinks everything is fine between us. "

,, Jaehyun..."

,, No, Doyoung. Now I have to take care of it myself, I'm not 19 anymore. "

,, Okay. " he sighed.  
,, But if anything, call me. You know I'll be happy to help you. "

I nodded and Doyoung hugged me.

,, Well... I'll go. "

Monday came and I went to work again. Unfortunately, Doyoung couldn't watch Jaemin for me today, so I had to take him with me.

,, We will do it again. " I pointed at Jaemin.  
,, You will listen to me, you will not bother customers, you will not go anywhere without my knowledge, and if you are hungry or want to sleep, you will come straight to me or Kun. "

Jaemin just nodded in agreement and continued to draw, which would not entertain him for the whole day, but at least for a while it would fulfill its purpose.

,, Jaehyun, everything will be fine. He is not at work with you for the first time. " Kun patted me on the back.

,, I know, but the bigger he is, the more he is interested in different things and wants to explore them. " I turned to my co-worker.

,, A little researcher or a spy ? " Kun laughed and made coffee for the customer.

,, Ha ha ha. " I wiped a false tear from laughing.  
,, You're not afraid in the store that someone stole him from you when he runs away. " I handed the older lady the cake she wanted to buy.

,, Also true. " Kun acknowledged.  
,, But look at him. He is a complete angel. "

,, And inside the devil. "

Like his father.

The day at work is slowly coming to an end, but we still had a lot of customers.

,, Kun, can you go check on Jaemin, please ? I have to serve one table. " I asked as I finished my last coffee from one of the many orders.

,, I'll take care of the table. You go check on him and maybe get some rest. " he took over order instead of me.

,, I won't leave you here with so many orders. " I objected.

,, How do you think I did that without you ? " he raised one eyebrow.

I said nothing. I didn't have anything either.

Before I started working here, Kun was here alone and he managed everything perfectly.

,, Exactly. " he nodded.  
,, Now go. " he motioned for me to disappear from his sight.

I did so and went to see my child.

,, Jaemin ? " I called, but no response.  
,, Jaemin ? " I tried again, with only a louder voice.

Still nothing.

Where did the boy wander again ?  
I told him not to go anywhere. Here you can see how children can listen.

I looked around the cafe and found Jaemin sitting at a table. That's why I went after him.

,, Jaemin, what did I tell you ? " I came to him.  
,, You don't go anywhere without my knowledge, I was worried about you. "

,, Sorry, Mom. "

,, That's good, honey. " I exhaled.  
,, But don't do this to me anymore, okay ? "

Jaemin just nodded.

,, Honey, where did you get it ? " I pointed to hot chocolate.  
,, Did Kun bring you that ? "

Before Jaemin could say anything, another voice spoke.

,, I bought him that. "

I turned to a person I had no idea about before and rolled my eyes.

,, I hope, you do not mind. " the person added and smiled.

,, I think I made myself clear, Johnny. " I frowned and pulled Jaemin closer.

,, Please, Jaehyun. " he shook his head.  
,, Are you playing unavailable again ? Like at school ? " he raised an eyebrow provocatively.

I leaned over to Jaemin.  
,, Honey, go back to Kun and tell him to give you the lollipop I have in my bag, okay ? "

Jaemin just nodded and ran after Kun, who fortunately had time for more customers to arrive.

,, I don't know how else to tell you, Johnny, but I don't want you in my life. Never. "

,, Jaehyunie-

,, Don't call me by that nickname ever again. " I interrupted him.

Johnny just chuckled and continued.  
,, I know I did something bad to you at school, but we're both adults. Can't we throw it behind our heads and laugh over it at dinner ? "

Oh no. What does he think he is ?

,, What you've done to me can't be forgotten, Johnny. "

,, Really ? In that case, I wouldn't expect you to find a replacement for me so quickly. "

,, What the hell are you talking about ? " I leaned my hands on the table.

,, About that child. " he smiled mischievously.

,, You don't need to know who is Jaemin's second father ! " I said angrily, not too loud so as not to draw attention to myself.  
,, If you'll excuse me now, I have to work again. Someone has to earned money, unlike some people. " I turned and went back to work.

Fortunately, after our conversation, Johnny paid and left.

,, Finally a shutter. " Kun exhaled as we wiped the empty tables.

I nodded in agreement and raised my chair.

,, It's done. " Kun smiled to himself and went, with me, to change.

,, Jaehyun, can I ask you something ? " he said after a moment of silence.

,, Sure. " I agreed and cleaned the stretched crayons.

,, Who was the man you were talking to ? "

What now ?  
Kun doesn't have to know, does he ?

,, An old friend. " I smiled and threw my bag over my shoulder and took Jaemin's hand.

,, Ah. " Kun nodded.  
,, Don't you want me to take you two home ? "

,, No, we'll take a walk. "

,, Really ? It's quite late. I don't want anything to happen to you. " he had a worried look on his face.

,, Don't worry, nothing will happen to us. "

Kun finally agreed, we said goodbye and Jaemin and I went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos or commenting ♡♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^
> 
> This chapter is kinda angsty and is mentioned rape here.

On the way home, I felt as if someone was watching us. I didn't want to turn around to let them know I was scared, but I couldn't stand it anymore and turned around.

No one.

With a sigh, I shook my head and continued walking. Unfortunately, I ran into someone.

,, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you at all. " I looked at that person.

,, Are you-

Before I could finish my question, the man in front of me took Jaemin and someone from behind put his hand in front of my mouth so that I could not be heard and dragged me into the alley I had just walked by with Jaemin.

I started jerking and writhing in all sorts to let the stranger let me go, but unfortunately the man was much stronger than me.

,, Stop it or we'll hurt that little bastard ! " the man growled at me when he was done with me trying to escape.

I shook my head quickly at the sign that they wouldn't hurt Jaemin.

The man just smiled mischievously and leaned close to my ear.

,, Now I will put my hand away from your mouth, but if you make a single voice. " he paused.  
,, It won't turn out very well. " he then bit me in the ear, took his hand off and moved to my pants.

,, Please no. " I muttered.

,, Did you say something ? I think I made myself clear. "

I turned my head on a side and saw Jaemin crying softly in the other man's paws.

' Don't worry, everything will be fine and don't look. ' I motioned with my mouth to reassure Jaemin, at least a little.

Jaemin just nodded and did so, but the crying did not stop at all.

My attention was drawn to the man above me, who was already taking off my underwear.

I bit my lip hard so as not to sob loudly and make no sound.

As soon as the man took off my underwear, I tightly closed my eyes.

,, I have to admit, you have a really beautiful body. " I felt his hand close to my member.  
,, It's a pity that today I will be the one who will really enjoy this. " he twisted me brutally on my stomach so that my ass stuck out.

,, Don't do it, please. "

,, And so I wanted to be nice to you for not talking all the time. " the stranger sighed.  
,, Tsk, tsk. Looks like I'm going to have to punish you. "

,, NO ! PLEASE! " I started screaming.  
,, HELP ! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME ! "

I wanted to continue calling for help, but the man hit me hard on the dirty ground of the alley and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was in bed and my head was shaking in a terrible way. I sat up slowly and looked around the room.

This is not my room, and I definitely didn't come home yesterday.

When my memories of yesterday came back to me, I began to panic and look around. There was no sign of Jaemin.

,, No, no, no. " I kept repeating and getting out of bed.

Unfortunately, my knees were like jelly and I fell to the ground and could not get up.

,, God. " someone came to the room.  
,, You shouldn't get out of bed. " he took me in his arms and carried me back to bed.

,, Where- Johnny ? " I couldn't believe my eyes.

Where did he come from ?  
Johnny... Saved me ?

I didn't let Johnny say anything at all and started asking questions.

,, Where is Jaemin ? Where's my baby, Johnny ?! "

,, Hey, calm down. " he grabbed my shoulders to calm me down.  
,, Jaemin is in the other room, probably still asleep. "

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

,, I'll bring him here, okay ? "

I just nodded and watched Johnny leave the room. Within a moment, he was back with Jaemin in his arms.

,, Mom ! " Jaemin shouted enthusiastically when he saw me.

,, Honey. " I hugged Jaemin tightly and started stroking his hair.

Jaemin hugged me again and buried his head in my shoulder.

,, Are you okay, honey ? " I gave him a kiss in the hair.

,, Y-yes. " he nodded and hugged me tighter.

,, Honey, don't cry. Everything is fine, I'm fine too. "

Jaemin nodded again and fell asleep after a while.

I don't blame him at all. He must be very tired after what he experienced yesterday.

,, Are you really okay ? " Johnny said suddenly.

I completely forgot he was in the room with us.

,, Yes, I am. " I replied, but he didn't look pleased.

,, I know when you're lying. "

,, What do you want to know, Johnny ?! " I raised my voice, but not too much so as not to wake Jaemin.  
,, Someone wanted to rape me in front of my own son ! I don't even know if they raped me or not ! How do you think I feel ?! "

,, They didn't rape you. " he said simply.

I gave him a puzzled expression.

,, I heard someone calling for help, so I hurried to the place from where the call sounded. I found you before they could do anything. "

I looked down and hugged Jaemin closer.

,, I wanted to call your boyfrien that you're here, but I didn't find his number on the phone, so I called Doyoung. "

,, Okay. "

,, Jaehyun ? " he addressed me.

,, Yes ? "

,, Do you have a boyfriend ? " he asked.

Why is he suddenly interested ?  
Does he want to make fun of me being alone with Jaemin ?

,, No, I have not. " I answered truthfully.

Johnny took a breath to say something, but the doorbell rang. But before Johnny left the room, I managed to speak.

,, Thank you for saving me. Saving us. "

I don't know if Johnny heard me, but I had to thank him now, because when Doyoung comes here, I won't have a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

,, Jaehyun ! " Doyoung flew into the room and immediately came to hug me.  
,, Are you okay ? " he released me from his arms and began to check my face.

I pushed his hand away and smiled slightly.  
,, Yes, I am. We both. " I looked at Jaemin, who was still clutching in my arms.

,, What actually happened ? " he sat on the bed at my feet.

Before I could say anything, Johnny came into the room and Doyoung immediately followed him.

,, You ! " he pointed his index finger into his chest.  
,, What the hell did you do to him !? " he shouted at him until Jaemin woke up.

,, Doyoung. " I said firmly.  
,, Johnny saved me and Jaemin. "

Doyoung turned to me. We looked each other in the eye for a moment and he finally nodded.

,, I think we should go. " he took the cell phone that belonged to me from Johnny's hand, hid it and went to me.

,, Will you please take Jaemin ? "

,, Sure. " he took him carefully on his hands and I got out of bed.

Doyoung and I left Johnny's house and got in the car. Jaemin sat in the back seat and managed to fall asleep again.

,, Why didn't you tell me he lived a few blocks from you ? " Doyoung asked as soon as he started the car.

I was silent.

,, Jaehyun. " he said firmly.

,,Why would I tell you that, Doyoung ? It's nothing important and I didn't even know it. "

,, Nothing important ? Are you kidding me ?! " he stopped the car so that it would not bind the other cars on the road.  
,, The moron who just used you at school and then kicked you like a rag doll, and you say it doesn't matter ? "

,, It's been three years, Doyoung. I'm okay. "

Doyoung shook his head.  
,, I've known you long enough to know you're still not over it. " he set off again.

We didn't exchange a word for the rest of the trip.

As soon as we arrived in front of my house, we got out immediately, I took Jaemin on my hands and hung into the house without saying goodbye.

I took Jaemin to my room, put him to bed, and then went downstairs to do something to eat. As I was making food, I heard my cell phone ring. I wiped my hands on a towel and answered the call.

,, Yes? "

,, Jaehyun ? Oh my God ! You finally picked it up ! " Kun said, his voice telling me he was very scared.

,, I'm so sorry, Kun. I can't come to work today. "

I completely forgot about the work. I hope he doesn't fire me now.

,, What happened ? You didn't call at all! "

,, I shouldn't deal with this over the phone, but I'll tell you as soon as we see each other tomorrow, okay? "

,, Okay. " he exhaled loudly.  
,, Tomorrow. "

,, I apologize again. "

,, Don't scare me like that anymore and don't apologize. I'll somehow explain to the boss, but we both know it'll work out without punishment. "

I nodded, but then realized that Kun couldn't see me through my cell phone.  
,, Thank you very much. "

,, Oh... You would do the same for me. " he paused for a moment.  
,, I have to go, have fun and take care of yourself. "

,, You too, goodbye. " and with that I hang out the call.

I put my cell phone on the table and started cooking again. When it was done, I washed unnecessary dishes and prepared some food on a plate. I sat down at the table and ate in silence.

I began to think about what Doyoung had said.

He is right... It still bothers me, but what do I do about it ?

He wasn't interested in me then, so why should he be now ? And I can't tell him what happened after he left either. He would still make fun of me, as always.

The only time he was interested in me was when he wanted to get in my pants.

I shook my head quickly to forget the memory of those days at school and start eating again, which was already slightly cold.

,, Speak up. " Kun and I sat at a free table.

It was the next day and I was at work again, and as I had promised Kun, I should have told him what had happened.

,, When Jaemin and I were returning home, we had a minor accident. " I told a little lie.

,, A minor accident ? What minor accident ? " Kun did not give up.

I exhaled.  
,, Just an accident, nothing serious. It just exhausted me a lot, so I didn't let myself know, I'm sorry. "

Kun grabbed my hand.  
,, Nothing happens. The main thing is that you and Jaemin are fine. "

I nodded.  
,, You're right. "

A doorbell rang from the door, announcing a newcomer.

,, And back to work. " Kun muttered and stood up.

I followed him and went to our place.

,, I will bring you the order immediately. " I heard Kun.

I turned so I could have some milk and saw Johnny.

,, Hi. " he greeted me with a small smile.

He really can't give me peace ! Is he really watching me or what ?

He's starting to annoy me.

,, What are you doing here ? " I asked.

,, I'm going for coffee. " he looked at Kun, who immediately left sideways.  
,, And also to check if you're okay. "

,, Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be ? "

,, Don't play rough, Jaehyun. We both know you're not doing well. " he said a little louder.

,, Johnny, I'm at work, so please let me be. " I started making coffee.

,, Can I meet you after work ? "

,, I have to go back to my son. "

,, I approach you. "

,, You really don't want peace, do you ? " I looked at him.

Johnny shook his head and I just sighed loudly.

,, Okay. "

,, Okay ? " he raised an eyebrow.

,, Come to me today. I finish here at six. " I handed him the finished coffee.  
,, Here is your order, enjoy your coffee. "


	6. Chapter 6

,, Come in. " I let Johnny in to my house.

He came half an hour after six, so I didn't have time to do almost anything. Fortunately, Doyoung left and did not find out that Johnny had arrived.

Johnny hung into the house and I immediately closed behind him.

,, Sit in the living room, I'll bring you coffee. " I went into the kitchen and started making coffee.

I made coffee for myself and took both mugs to the living room.

,, Thank you. " Johnny thanked me and took the mug from me.

I sat a short distance from him and looked at him.  
,, So... What do you need ? "

Johnny set the mug of hot liquid on the table.  
,, I want to know if you're really okay. "

,, As I said at work, I'm fine. "

,, Jaehyun-

,, Mom ? " Jaemin came from the stairs.  
,, What's the gentleman who made you cry here ? "

I looked at Jaemin.  
,, I invited him to us, honey. " I smiled at him to reassure him that everything was fine.

,, But a why ? "

,, He wants to talk to me. " I also put coffee on the table.

,, About what ? " Jaemin did not give up and came closer to us.

,, Honey, that's between-

,, I want to apologize to your mother. " Johnny intervened in our conversation.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He gave me a small smile and turned his attention to Jaemin.

,, What ? " Jaemin put his head to the side and looked at Johnny questioningly.

,, Exactly. " Johnny turned to me again.  
,, I'm sorry, Jaehyun. For everything that happened in high school. For the way I behaved there and what I did to you. " he looked me straight in the eyes to prove to me that he meant it.

,, Johnny. " I exhaled.  
,, What happened... What you did to me at school cannot be corrected by excuse. You don't know how I felt after all, you don't know what happened next. " I looked at him, and then at Jaemin.

Johnny also looked at Jaemin.

,, Is there something wrong ? " Jaemin asked us, who had no idea why we were looking at him.

Neither of us answered him and turned our attention back to ourselves.

,, Who is Jaemin's father ? " he asked after a moment of silence.

I was silent.

,, I don't have a dad. " Jaemin spoke again, drawing our attention.  
,, My mother used to say that my father left us before my mother knew about me, because he had to learn elsewhere. "

,, Go to sleep, Jaemin. " I told him.

,, Teach somewhere else ? What do you mean ? " Johnny asked.

But before Jaemin could answer I was the first one to speak.

,, I said go to sleep. Now ! " I raised my voice a little so he will finally listen to me.

Jaemin looked at me and ran to the room.

,, You didn't have to raise your voice at him. " Johnny remarked.

,, You don't know anything about rising a kid, so don't talk to me about taking care of my son. " I said angrily.

,, You're right, I don't know. But it is clear to me that Jaemin would also like to know who his father is. "

,, And why are you so interested ? So you can laugh at me ? Just like at school, when you used me and with your group you laugh at me the next day ?! "

,, It was just a fucking bet, Jaehyun ! "

,, But betting doesn't ruin people's lives ! " I growled after him.

Johnny rolled his eyes at it.  
,, So I slept with you, so what ? Not so much has happened. "

,, It did not ?! " I shook my head in disbelief.  
,, I trusted you. I believed that you loved me and lost my virginity with you and you tell me that not so much happened ?! "

,, Everyone has to lose their virginity once. " Johnny snorted.

,, But you spread it all over school, Johnny. Everyone laughed at me for just using me, and that's not the end of it. " I paused.  
,, You wanted to know who Jaemin's father was, so fine. It's you, Johnny. You're Jaemin's father, and when I found out, they started bullying me at school and cursing me in various ways. And that's just because of you ! "

Johnny looked at me in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly ajar.

,, And that's not all. " I continued.  
,, One day I woke up with a bed and pants all covered in blood. You can't imagine how scared I was that I lost a baby. I had no idea what to do, I was alone. I called Doyoung, who immediately took me to the hospital and reassured me. "

I took a handkerchief from the table and wiped a few tears that began to run down my cheeks at the thought of that fateful night.

,, I could have had twins, unfortunately one of them didn't survive... The doctor told me that it happens that it's normal, but I was 19 and I thought I was the one to blame. "

,, Jae... Jaehyun-

,, No, Johnny. You weren't here for me and I won't forgive you. Yes, you didn't know I got pregnant, but it's not my fault. "

,, I think I should go. " Johnny said after a moment of silence and got up from the couch.

,, Really ? Is that the only thing you can do ? Run away... " I sighed.  
,, I thought you had changed. As I see, I was madly wrong. "

Johnny said nothing and left. I sat on the sofa and cried fully.

What did I think ? That he says he likes it ? That he wants to have a baby ?  
Of course not, why should he ?

I wasn't ready to have a baby either, but at least I stood up to it as a guy and faced it.

But it is Johnny, who are we talking about here... He hasn't changed at all since school. He's still the same idiot I fell in love with.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been almost two months since Johnny and I had a little talk in which I told him everything.

I guess I scared him so much and he went back to America. I wouldn't be surprised at all.

,, Jaehyun, can you please bring this order to table four ? " Kun asked me.

,, Of course. " I smiled and took a tray of coffee and desserts.

I came to table four and served everything on the table.  
,, Here is your order. Do you want anything else ? " I looked at the customers.

Oh no...

,, That will be all. Thanks Jaehyun. " Yuta smiled at me. One of Johnny's high school friends.

I guess he told them all when Mark was here. The biggest gossip boy I've ever known in my life.

,, What do you two want here ? " I frowned.

,, We came for coffee and dessert. " Yuta replied, as if it's so obvious.

,, You've never been here. I always see you walking across the street to that bar. You never walked around this cafe. "

,, Change is life, Jaehyun. " Mark said.  
,, But you know that very well. " he smiled mockingly at me.

I rolled my eyes at the note.  
,, Johnny sent you, didn't he ? "

,, I would be lying if I said no. " Yuta said.

,, I'm not surprised. " I snorted.  
,, He will not come here in person, but he will send his minions here. "

,, We are not minons. " Mark raised his voice.

,, Then why isn't he here himself ? "

I heard Yuta sigh loudly. So I turned my attention to him and raised an eyebrow so he will say what's on his heart.

,, Honestly..." he began.  
,, Johnny didn't send us. " he looked me in the eye.

,, You said he did. "

,, I lied about that, okay ? " he looked at me in a style that I wasn't so stupid as to miss his lie.  
,, We came here on our own because we want to help Johnny. "

,, Help ? " I did not understand.

At first they act like jerks, and now they tell me with a serious face that Johnny needs help.

Did something happen to him ?  
Is he fine ?

Oh, Jaehyun. He hurt you... So why should you take care of him now if he didn't do it for you.

,, Do you mean to help him to laugh at me again ? " I replied with an annoyed expression.

,, We have changed. We're not like at school anymore. " remarked Yuta.

I didn't tell him anything and waited for him to continue.

,, Johnny is at the bottom, Jaehyun. He hasn't been out at all for the last two months. When we went to visit him he had terrible dark circles under his eyes, and I also think that he isn't sleeping "

,, That's for sure. " Mark intervened.

I looked at him, and then at Yuta again.

Yuta understood and continued.  
,, He talked about meeting you. " he paused for a moment.  
,, He is really sorry about what he did to you. "

,, Really ? It didn't look like that the last time we talked. " I crossed my arms over my chest.

,, Jaehyun... He would like to-

,, Jaehyun ! I need you here ! " Kun called for me.

I completely forgot I was at work.  
Damn !

,, Yeah, I'll be right there ! " I turned my attention back to Johnny's friends.  
,, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can trust you, and if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work again. " without further needless words, I went to devote myself to my job.

For the rest of the day I was at work, I had to think about what Yuta had told me about Johnny's condition.

What if it's really true ?  
But what should I do about it ? After all he left me... Again.

,, Can you hear me ? Jaehyun ? " I saw a hand in front of my face.

,, W-what ? Oh yeah. " I nodded, even though I had no idea what Doyoung was telling me.

,, You didn't listen to me again. " he exhaled loudly.  
,, What are you still thinking about ? You have been completely filled at least three times since you returned from work. " he remarked, looking at me carefully.

I just shook my head at him.  
,, It's nothing. "

,, I know you're lying. " he said.  
,, You always have that look when you lie. "

,, What look ? After all, I look completely normal. " I protested.

,, Say what you want, but I just know you're lying, so tell me the truth, please. "

I looked at him, but my gaze fell to my lap.

,, Yuta and Mark visited me at work today. " I said after a while.

,, Yuta and Mark ? Like that Yuta and Mark ?! "

I nodded.

,, What did they want from you ? They didn't hurt you, did they ? I'm going to kill them. "

,, Calm down, Doyoung. " I grabbed his hands.  
,, They didn't do anything to me. They just wanted to talk to me... More like sharing something. " I muttered the last sentence.

,, Can I know what they told you ? "

,, They said Johnny is in a bad way. He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat and he hasn't been outside for two months. " I answered.

,, And what do you have to do with it ? "

I bit my lip, wondering how to tell Doyoung.

,, Jaehyun... You know you can tell me everything, right ? "

I nodded and looked him in the eye.  
,, I talked to Johnny two months ago. " I exhaled.  
,, I told him everything. "

,, Everything. Do you mean everything ? About Johnny being Jaemin's father ? "

I nodded again.  
,, Even about the fact that I should have had twins. "

,, So he knows now that Jaemin is his ? "

,, Yes, Doyoung. "

There was a moment of silence between us until Doyoung spoke.

,, You think that he's really as bad as the two morons told you ? "

,, I really have no idea. I don't know if I can trust them, but on the other hand... Why would they lie to me about this ? "

,, They are capable of everything. "

I nodded.  
,, What if they're right ? What if Johnny is really so upset ? He can't not eat or sleep. "

Doyoung put his hand on my back and began stroking me.  
,, You know what I think about it. "

I nodded in agreement.

,, But... Try to learn more from them. Or go straight to Johnny. "

,, It is good idea ? "

,, Certainly not, but..." Doyoung grumbled angrily.  
,, Even though I think so, I know the idiot deserves it... You should still meet him. "

,, You're probably right. I'll stop by at the weekend. Could-

,, Yes, I will watch Jaemin over for you. " he smiled at me.

,, Thank you. " I hugged him.  
,, So much. "

,, No need to thank me. " he hugged me back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !   
> In this chapter is rape... So if you don't like it, don't read it. You were warned 
> 
> And I'm really sorry, don't kill me please 😅

The weekend came as fast as water. I don't have to mention that I was nervous.

Jaemin was with Doyoung, and I was already standing in front of Johnny's door. The trip here wasn't very cheap, but... What I won't do for him.

I knocked on the door and stepped a short distance away. Nobody went to open for a long time, so I knocked once and louder.

,, He isn't home ? " I muttered to myself.  
,, I guess those two lied to me. " I shook my head and was about to leave.

,, What do you want here ? " a harsh voice said.

I turned to face the door and saw Johnny barely holding his feet. Especially since he has a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

,, Johnny ? " I addressed him carefully.

He stared at me and soon became surprised when he realized that I was in front of him.

,, Jaehyun ? W-what are you doing here ? "

,, Yuta and Mark told me about your condition. " I replied honestly.

,, The two had no right to say anything to you. " he snorted.  
,, I'm fine. "

,, I can see that. " I rolled my eyes at him.

,, I am. " he didn't give up and raised his voice a little.

,, I won't take your opinion, but depending on how you look and how you smell from alcohol, it's very clear that I'm the right here. "

Johnny said nothing and just looked down.

,, I shouldn't have come here. " I muttered.  
,, As I see it, it's useless. " I turned on my heels.

,, No ! Wait ! " he grabbed my hand and turned me back to face him.  
,, Stay... At least for a while. " he looked at me with those puppy eyes.

,, Okay, I'll stay here for a while. But then I have to go home. "

Johnny nodded and let me go in. I went in and immediately the smell of alcohol hit me. I wrinkled my nose, but preferred not to say anything.

,, Would you like some coffee or something ? " Johnny asked me and set the alcohol bottle on the table.

,, No, thank you. "

Johnny just nodded and sat down on the couch. I did the same, except that I sat on the other end.

,, Are you afraid of me ? " he asked, giving me a goosebumps look.

,, N-no. " great Jaehyun. You're not helping at all.

,, So you're scared. " he looked away from me and took the bottle from the table.

,, It's not like that Johnny-

,, So how is it ?! " he raised his voice at me.

I bit my lip and exhaled through my nose.

,, Why did you actually come here ? "

What's wrong with him ? Before, not even a minute ago, he asked me to stay here, and now he's like this ?

I really made a mistake. I shouldn't have come here.

,, Will you answer me, damn it ! " he shouted at me until I jumped out of fear.

,, I wanted to help you somehow and find out if you're okay, but as I see it, I should have stayed home. " and I repeat myself.

I should have left for the first time when I had the chance. I'm locked up now, and I don't think I could make it to the door without him stopping me in some way, perhaps he will do something worse.

,, You heard me. I don't need you, I'm absolutely great, as you can see. " he squirted at me.

I said nothing.

,, You know, I made a mistake, Jaehyun. I've figured it out in the last few days. " he began and looked at me.

,, What mistake ? " I asked, even though I was afraid of the answer.

,, I made a mistake in that. " he drank from his beer.  
,, That I saved you. When they almost raped you. I should have left them, you deserve it. "

I looked at him in disbelief.  
,, You're not serious, Johnny. That's the alcohol talking. " I tried to convince him.

Well... More like myself.

That's not what Johnny would ever think. But now he said it, right in my eye.

,, But I think it, bitch. " he smiled in a very disgusting way.  
,, Since school, everyone has considered you to be the whore you really are. " he chuckled mockingly and drank again.

,, I can't listen to this. " I got up and went to the door.

,, Where do you think you're going ?! " he grabbed my hand brutally and turned me towards him.  
,, I'm not done with you yet. " he finished the rest of the liquid from the bottle and threw it on the ground, where there were already a few bottles.

,, J-johnny, what are you doing ? " I looked at him with utter fear in my eyes.

,, What the guys wanted to do. I'm going to have fun with the average bitch. " he kissed me.

I didn't get involved in the kiss at all, quite the opposite. I started to push him away, but he held my hands hard.

,, So you want to make it worse ? " he shook his head.  
,, Tsk, tsk. "

He dragged me into his room, which he immediately locked and literally threw me on the bed. He didn't wait for anything and started taking my clothes off.

,, J-johnny, please. No " tears began to flow down my cheeks.

Johnny completely ignored me and took off his clothes.

He fit between my legs and kissed me again. I started pounding on his chest to let me.

,, Stop it ! " he slapped me and then grabbed my jaw.  
,, Once again and I'll tie your hands, you understand ? "

I nodded because I was scared.

,, Good boy. " he put a kiss on my cheek.

,, Please... AU ! " I cried out in pain as he unexpectedly push into me.

Johnny didn't give me time to rest at all and immediately started pushing hard in me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I moaned in pain.

,, S-stop. " I sobbed loudly.

It didn't work out with Johnny at all, and he kept pushing in me.

This is not happening.  
Johnny would never do this to me. This can't be Johnny.

Where is my cute and caring teddy bear ?

Oh, sure... He disappeared three years ago.

Johnny's grunt and subsequent filling me disturbed my thoughts.

Johnny got out of me and fell on the bed next to me, fell asleep in a moment. I didn't expect anything and got up with terrible pain, got dressed and disappeared as quickly as possible.

The journey home was probably the worst of my life. The whole person hurt and I kept crying.

Johnny wouldn't do that.  
Why would he do that to me ?

I kept wandering through my thoughts at that moment, repeating that he would never do it.


	9. Chapter 9

,, You are already back ? " Doyoung looked at me when I got home.  
,, Oh my God ! What happened ?! " he ran up to me right away.

I just looked at him and kept crying.

,, What did that bastard do to you ?! "

,, H-he..." I paused.

,, He ? " Doyoung insisted.

,, R-raped me. " I whispered, looking down.

Doyoung didn't say anything for a long time, so I looked at him. His mouth was slightly ajar with shock, but his face was red with anger.

,, D-doyoung ? "

,, That bastard ! " he shouted suddenly until I jumped with fear.  
,, I will kill him ! And now I'm serious. " he was about to leave.

,, Where are you going ? " I grabbed his shoulder.

,, To smash a little sense into him. " he said angrily, putting on his jacket.

,, L-let him b-be. "

Doyoung looked at me in disbelief.  
,, I hope I heard wrong, Jaehyun. Let him be ? He raped you ! "

,, H-he was drunk. " I muttered.

,, It doesn't change anything ! Be glad I'm not going to report him to the police, which I might have. " he turned back to the door.

,, D-doyoung d-don't go, please. "

Doyoung stopped, but did not turn.

,, P-pIease. I need you. " I whispered.

I heard Doyoung sigh and turn to me again.

,, Sorry. " he hugged me tightly.  
,, I'll stay here overnight, okay ? " he started stroking my hair.

I just nodded and kept crying.

,, Shh. I'm here, everything will be fine again. " he reassured me.

I tried to say the same thing to myself, but unfortunately my thoughts were still with Johnny's.

Doyoung's POV

When I left Jaehyun the next day, I went to see an overgrown bastard, whom I strangle myself.

I came to his door and rang the bell. After a long time, the door opened, giving me a look at Johnny, who must have had a hangover.

,, Doyoung ? " he frowned. He smell still from alcohol, which had not yet disappeared.

Without a word, I went into his house and looked around. Mess everywhere and especially alcohol bottles, as usual.

,, Come in. You are welcome here. " Johnny said sarcastically, closed the door and turned to me.  
,, What are you doing here ? "

,, Do you remember what happened yesterday ? " I ignored his question.

,, Yesterday ? Not much... " he admitted, scratching the back of his neck in confusion.  
,, Why ? Did I do something ? "

,, Yes, you did. " I tried to speak calmly.

,, Could you tell me ? I really don't remember. "

,, Just think. " I crossed my arms over my chest.  
,, I'll advise you... Jaehyun was here yesterday. "

He looked at me.  
,, I remember that. " he muttered.  
,, He told me that Yuta and Mark told him about me, so he came. "

I nodded.  
,, Uhm... Keep thinking. "

Johnny began to mumble to himself his fragmentary memories of yesterday. I watched him, waiting for him to remember why I was here.

,, I shouted at him, and then..." he stuck and looked at me, his eyes widening in horror.  
,, Oh my God ! "

,, I see you already remembered. "

He ran his hands through his hair and looked down.

,, Is he fine ? " he muttered, but I heard him anyway.

,, Are you kidding me ? " I raised an eyebrow.  
,, You raped Jaehyun, and the first thing that comes to your mind is a question ? Still so stupid ! Of course he is not fine ! " I raised my voice to him.

,, I did not want to. "

,, Is that your argument ?! " I snorted.  
,, Be glad I didn't go to the police with it ! "

He gave me his gaze again.

,, Actually... Thank Jaehyun, because thanks to him I didn't do anything to you as soon as I saw you and believe me, I have a terrible desire to punch you, but I promised him I wouldn't do anything to you. " I added.

He didn't tell me anything and just looked at me.

,, I don't understand how Jaehyun can still love you after everything you've done to him. He even defends you, even though you raped him ! " I continued talking.  
,, Realize how your actions affect his life, because every time he was with you, you hurt him in some way. " I came closer to him.

,, Does he like me ? " he asked me, as if he had only heard this one thing.

,, Even worse. He still loves you. " I sighed.  
,, Get your life together, Johnny, and think about whether you've ever loved Jaehyun. " I didn't say more and left his house.

Along the way, I bought something to eat and went back to Jaehyun. I can't leave him home alone now. He said he could do it, but I didn't trust him at all.

Jaehyun's POV

Someone knocked on the door, so I got up from the couch and went to the door. I peeked through the peephole and saw that it was only Doyoung.

,, What are you doing here ? " I asked as soon as I opened the door.

,, I bought us food. " he smiled and went inside.  
,, And for Jaemin some sweets. "

,, Doyoung... I said I was fine and I can handle it. " I closed the door behind him.

,, I know, but I won't leave you here alone. " he placed the bags on the kitchen table and began pulling out food.  
,, What if you want to do something stupid. Again... "

,, I've grown up, I can handle it. "

,, But this is something else. " he looked at me.  
,, Now you didn't agree with that. " he added.

,, I don't want to talk about that anymore, Doyoung. "

,, But you should ! " e raised his voice a little and I winced in fear.  
,, I'm sorry. " he looked at me with regret.

There was silence between us until Jaemin came down.

,, Uncle Doyoung ! " Jaemin shouted excitedly, as if he hadn't seen him in years.

I had to smile at him.

,, Hi, Jaeminnie. " Doyoung pulled some lollipops from the bag.  
,, This is for you. " he handed the lollipops to him.

,, Thank you ! " Jaemin hugged Doyoung and pressed the lollipops together, as if he had cared for them all his life.

,, Don't eat them all at once, otherwise you'll be sick. " I warned him so he will not vomit in the evening or to have a tummy ache.

,, Don't worry mom. " he smiled at me and sat on the couch in the living room.

,, I don't understand how he can be so good when he has his genes. " I heard Doyoung mumbling under his nose.

I didn't say anything about it.

Honestly... I don't know too.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been almost three months since the incident, and the fact that I couldn't forget it is certainly clear to you.

And for many reasons...

,, Shouldn't you be at home ? " Kun asked me when I came to work.

I shook my head.  
,, I can work and I need money. Especially now... " I replied, putting on my apron.

,, I know and I understand it all. Anyway, if anything happens, say so. "

,, Don't worry. " I smiled at him and started working, just like him.

,, Jaehyun, you have a gift here. "

,, Another ? " I turned to Kun, who was holding a bouquet of roses.

I sighed and picked up the bouquet. I pulled a card out of hard paper and read it.

' Hi Jaehyun.  
I'm sending you roses today. I hope you like them.

Your... '

The name was ticked again, but I know very well from whom the roses and overall all the presents are.

From Johnny.

,, Should I put them in the water ? " Kun pulled me out of my thoughts.

,, Oh ? Oh yeah. " I returned the bouquet to him and he placed the roses in a vase of water.

For a long time, various gifts from Johnny go to work and home. I think he sends it as an apology, but... You can't just forget about it and stupid gifts and flowers don't really help me.

,, Don't you want to drive to the hospital ? " Doyoung asked me as I put on my jacket.

,, No no. I can handle it, it's not that far. " I smiled at him.  
,, Besides, a little walking will only benefit me. "

Doyoung frowned at me and gave me an expression that clearly said he didn't believe me, but said nothing and just nodded.

,, If anything, call. "

,, You're already like Kun. " I chuckled.  
,, I'll try to be back as soon as possible, take care. " I didn't even wait for an answer and left.

Along the way, I stopped at a store and bought something small to eat because I got hungry.

When I finished eating, I just realized that I had reached the hospital.

At least I don't have to throw the food away.

I went inside and headed straight for my doctor's waiting room.

,, Jaehyun ? " someone addressed me.

I turned behind that voice and saw Yuta.

,, Oh, hi. " I came a little closer to him.  
,, What are you doing here ? " I asked.

,, I brought Johnny here. "

,, Is he fine ? " I looked at him with a slightly caring face.

Yuta nodded.  
,, He just cut himself while making food. How many times have I told him not to cook if he is drunk or has a hangover. " he sighed loudly.

,, Ah... Does they had to sew it together ? "

,, Unfortunately, but what about you ? What brings you to this part of the hospital ? It doesn't look like you cut yourself or anything so they had to sew it on. " he changed the subject and turned his attention to me.  
,, There is still a maternity hospital, but it is not possible. " he chuckled.

I said nothing. I just bit my lip and looked down.

,, Wait... Are you expecting a baby ?! " he said louder.

I nodded.

,, What !? Who is it ? After all-

Yuta wanted to say something else, but unfortunately he was interrupted by a newcomer.

Someone I really don't want to see today. Especially not in this situation.

,, Jaehyun ? " repeated the same person I turned to slowly.  
,, Is it you ! " he said with joy in his voice.

,, Hi Johnny. " I said softly.

,, What brings you here ? " he asked in a slightly softer voice.

I looked at Yuta and then back at Johnny.

,, I-I-

,, Jaehyun told me he was going to talk to the doctor about his son. " Yuta spoke for me.

I looked at Yuta again. He returned my gaze and I said him thank you through my mouth. Yuta nodded with a small smile.

,, Is everything okay with Jaemin ? " Johnny, who looked quite scared, caught our attention, especially mine.

Was he interested in Jaemin ?  
That's bullshit... He made it clear to me that Jaemin and I doesn't matter to him.

,, Yes it is. " I answered.

He looked into my eyes for a moment and finally nodded.  
,, Okay. "

,, I think we should go now. " Yuta said.  
,, You must rest. " he reminded to Johnny.

He even threatened him with his finger.

,, Nice to see you again, Jaehyun. " Johnny gave me a small smile.

,, I want to say the same thing..." I paused.  
,, But I can't yet. "

,, I understand and I'm very sorry. " with that he and Yuta left.

Sorry...  
I wish I could believe that.

,, Jung Jaehyun ? " I heard the nurse call my name.

I turned to her.  
,, Here. " I gave her a small smile.

,, The doctor is waiting. " she told me and let me in.

I walked in, walked around the nurse's smaller office, and hung into the doctor's office.

,, Jaehyun. " the doctor, as soon as she saw me, smiled warmly at me.

I returned the smile and sat down on the bed.

,, I wouldn't expect you here. " she wondered and came to me.  
,, Alone again..." she added sadly.

,, It is how it is. " I exhaled.

The doctor just nodded.  
,, Please lie down. "

I did as she said and she immediately rolled up my shirt.

,, This will get a little cold, but I think you remember that. " she put a little gel on my stomach.  
,, Let's see the baby. " she said enthusiastically and stared at the screen to find my baby.

I also started looking at the screen, but I couldn't concentrate on it at all.

I think the doctor told me something because she ran her finger across the screen, moving her mouth.

,, Jaehyun ? "

,, Yes ? " I shook my head to recover a bit and looked at the doctor.

,, I asked if you wanted to keep the baby. "

Oh... I was afraid of this question.

Do I want to keep the baby ?  
Is it worth keeping it ?

,, I see you're hesitant. " said the doctor.  
,, I'll give you a week to think. I know it's not too long, but it's been-

,, I'll keep it. " I interrupted her.

,, R-really ? " she seemed surprised.  
,, I mean... That's great news. " she smiled broadly.

I returned the smile, but in a much smaller version.

,, The next apointmen will be in two months. "

,, Well thank you. " I wiped my belly off the gel, put my shirt back and got out of bed.

,, You're welcome. "

I left.

Am I doing good thing ?  
Is it really a good choice to keep the baby ?


	11. Chapter 11

,, You are already back ? You haven't been there for long. " Doyoung greeted me immediately.  
,, All right ? "

I nodded.

,, Really ? " he didn't give up and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

,, Really, just..." I paused.

,, Just ? "

,, I met Yuta and Johnny there. " I muttered.

Doyoung hugged me.  
,, Didn't he do anything to you ? Are you okay ? "

,, Do not worry. " I hugged him back.

,, Does he know about the baby ? "

I shook my head.  
,, He doesn't, but Yuta knows... "

,, He may not tell him. " Doyoung said after a while.

,, I hope so. " I exhaled.

,, Although I hate to admit it..." Doyoung began.  
,, You should tell Johnny. "

,, Doyoung... I'm not sure. "

Doyoung took a breath to say something, but a child's voice interrupted him.

,, Mom ! " Jaemin shouted enthusiastically and ran to hug me.

,, Hi honey, why don't you sleep yet ? " I hugged him back.

,, I wanted to know you were okay. "

,, That's very kind of you. " I put a kiss in his hair and took him in my arms.

,, You shouldn't pull him like that. " Doyoung warned me.

I just rolled my eyes at him.  
,, I can still take him. "

,, Mom ? "

,, Yes ? " Jaemin caught my attention again.  
,, What's the matter ? "

,, Is baby okay, too ? " he looked me in the eyes and cutely tilted his head to his side.

I had to smile at his concern.  
,, Of course he is. " I put a kiss on his nose.  
,, And now go sleep, huh ? "

,, Are you going to tell me a fairy tale ? "

,, Didn't uncle Doyoung read the fairy tale to you by any chance ? " I raised an eyebrow.

Jaemin gave me puppy eyes.  
,, I want one more. " he pursed his lower lip.

,, How can I resist you ? " I smiled.  
,, I'll be happy to read you a fairy tale, so go get ready. " I put Jaemin on the floor and he immediately ran to the room.

,, So I'll go. " Doyoung said.  
,, Tomorrow again, goodbye. "

,, Goodbye to you too. "

Doyoung left, and I went to the room to see Jaemin. As I walked through the door, I got a glimpse of a sleeping Jaemin. I smiled to myself, took the duvet, and covered him.

,, Good night. " I kissed his forehead and went to bed alone.

Today was really challenging.

In the morning I woke up to a loud knock from below.

Lazily, I got up and went to open the unknown intruder who woke me from my wonderful sleep.

,, Yeah, I'm going ! " I said a little louder as the intruder began to ring.

Which neighbor's cat escaped again ?  
When they learn that cats sometimes go somewhere, and then return.

It must be Miss Manoban.

I opened the door.  
,, Miss- Johnny ? " I stared at him.  
,, W-what are you doing here ? " I squeezed the handle, which I kept holding.

,, I know it. " he said simply.

,, Y-you know what ? "

,, Don't play dumb, Jaehyun. You can't do it at all. "

I jumped with fear over his tone of voice. It reminded me of not very pleasant memories.

Johnny obviously noticed.  
,, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. " his face softened and sadness shone in his eyes.

,, You should leave, Johnny. " I said after a moment of silence between us.

As if we had completely forgotten what the tall man had told me a moment ago.

,, Not until you answer my question. " he looked me straight in the eye.

I just nodded for him to continue.

,, It's my baby, isn't it ? "

,, Johnny... I really have no idea what you're talking about. " I played the moron.  
,, I've already told you about Jaemin, so the stupid one here is you. " I tried to look him in the eye so he wouldn't know my lie.

But who could tell him ?  
Doyoung ? No... He wouldn't do that, but he reminded me again yesterday that I should tell him.

Yuta...  
It was clearly Yuta.

,, Who told you that ? " I blurted out at him, not realizing that I had just uncover myself.

,, So is that true ? You're expecting my baby. " unfortunately, Johnny realized this and immediately started asking me questions.

,, I asked first, didn't I ? " I tried to play tough guy.

It is clear to me that I cannot do it at all, but whatever.

,, Yuta. " Johnny breathed.  
,, Yesterday we went to a bar and had a drink. Yuta had a little more and told me everything. Even things I didn't want to know. " he admitted.

It doesn't surprise me that it was Yuta. After all, he is his best friend, it is clear that sooner or later he would have told him.

In my case, it must have been sooner... Damn !

,, He didn't tell me directly that it was mine, but I put the puzzles together and I realized it had to be mine. " he added.

,, I've done it without you before. For the second time, it will hopefully be easier. "

,, Jaehyun, please don't do this to me. I want to be in that baby's life. " Johnny insisted.

,, You should have thought of that long ago at school ! Even while I was expecting Jaemin ! "

,, I was a naive rich boy, Jaehyun. " he started arguing with me.  
,, I didn't even know you were pregnant ! "

,, If you hadn't left me right after sex and then went to America, you would have known ! " I raised my voice with each word.

Johnny paused. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but said nothing.

,, Did you run out of speech again ? " I chuckled.  
,, How typical... "

,, I had to go to America. " he spoke.

I raised my eyebrows.  
,, But that doesn't mean that you had to use me. " I said.

,, I will agree with you on that. " he agreed with me.  
,, I acted like an asshole. "

,, And you still behave like that. " I muttered.

Johnny probably heard me because he looked at me in a style that made it clear that I should have kept the note to myself.

,, I have to get ready for work. " I wanted to close the door, but my head became so tangled that I fell to my knees.

,, Jaehyun ?! " Johnny shouted, startled, and knelt beside me.

,, I-I'm fine. " I said in a low voice.

That's also the last thing I remember.


	12. Chapter 12

,, Jaehyun ? " someone shook with me.  
,, Jaehyun c'mon... Wake up. "

I grunted in displeasure and slowly opened my eyes. Due to the bright light above me, I had to close them again.

,, Jaehyun ? " he said again.

I opened my eyes a second time and blinked a few times to get used to the bright light. When I did, I turned my head to the right, where Johnny was sitting.

,, W-what..." I cleared my throat.  
,, What happened ? "

,, You passed out. " Johnny simply replied, squeezing my hand tighter.

I looked at our joined hands. If it weren't for the squeezing, I wouldn't notice it at all.

,, Oh, I'm sorry. " Johnny let go of my hand and put his hand in his lap.

I didn't say anything about it.

,, Don't you want something ? Water ? Something else-

,, Baby ! " I asked once, interrupting Johnny.  
,, Is the baby okay ?! " I gave him a frightened look.

,, Don't worry, the baby is fine. " he smiled to reassure me more.

I put my hands on my tummy and stroked it.  
,, Really ? "

,, Yes. " he was smiling.

,, What about Jaemin ? Where is he ? "

,, Doyoung is guarding him, so he's in good hands. " he replied.  
,, At first he didn't want to leave me with you, but in the end he backed down. "

I nodded.  
,, That's all Doyoung. " I chuckled.

,, he hasn't changed at all since school. " Johnny remarked.  
,, He's always been that... Protective. Mostly towards you. "

,, It is true. " I sat down slowly.

Johnny probably wanted to object, but he didn't say anything.

,, He always warned me about everything, especially you. " I said honestly.  
,, But I didn't listen to him. I fell in love with you and sub to you. " I looked down.

Johnny grabbed my hand and squeezed it.  
,, I'm so sorry, really. " he whispered, giving me a kiss at the knuckles.

I bit my lip and looked at him.

,, Yes... At first I only took it as a bet I made with the boys, but not later. " he looked at me too.  
,, But I had to go to America. I found out from day to day, I didn't have time to tell you anything at all. "

,, Are you serious ? " I didn't believe my ears.

,, Yes. "

Is he telling the truth ?  
Or does he just want to play with me again ?

Can I trust him ?  
Or not ?

I wanted to say something, but I didn't know how to formulate a sentence. Instead, I took my hand out of Johnny's grip and placed it on his cheek.

It is said that actions show more than words. Why not to try it ?

I gained all my courage and kissed Johnny. Johnny was stunned for a while, but joined the kiss after a while.

We only withdrew when we ran out of air from our lungs.

,, W-why..." he looked at me in shock, but it was clear that he liked it.

I put a small kiss on his lips.  
,, I want to try it again with you. "

,, A-are you sure ? " he made wanted to be sure.

,, If I weren't... Do you think I'd kiss you a while ago ? "

,, Also true. " he scratched the back of his neck.

I laughed a little.  
,, You're still the same shy boy, even though you never wanted to admit it. "

,, But I'm not shy ! "

,, And you still don't want to admit it. " I laughed and Johnny with me.

When the laughter died down for both of us, Johnny kissed my hair.  
,, Can I ? " he asked suddenly.

I looked at him and watched his gaze, which was on my belly.

,, Sure. " I let him.  
,, It's your child, too. "

Johnny placed his hand carefully on my tummy and smiled broadly.  
,, It's... It's kind of bulging. "

I laughed.  
,, Yes it is. "

,, It is normal ? " he asked suddenly

,, Oh, Johnny ! " I laughed again.  
,, Of course it's normal. It's proof that the baby is growing. " I put my hand on his.

Johnny smiled even more.  
,, Will you tell Jaemin about me ? "

I got stuck. I didn't think about that at all. I didn't think about any of this at all.

,, Certainly. I just don't know how and when. "

,, I understand, take as much time as you want. " he gave me a small smile.

,, I'm sorry..." I stroked his hair.

,, No no ! Don't apologize for that. He hasn't known about me in three years, so I can stand a little more time. "

I smiled at him.  
,, Thank you. "

,, I should be the one to thank. " he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Immediately there was silence between us, but one that was not embarrassing at all. On the contrary ! It was nice, and we both enjoyed the silence until Johnny spoke.

,, Doyoung will kill us, won't he ? "

,, Definitely. " I chuckled.

They let me go home a few days later. Doyoung and Jaemin picked me up and we went to lunch together.

Doyoung paid for us all, even though I had objections. Lots of objections. But he just didn't give up and paid for it.

I'll have to pay him back one day. He does so much for me...

We returned home. Doyoung no longer went inside, but returned to himself. I can't blame him, he had to watch over Jaemin for a few days.

,, Mom ? " Jaemin tugged at my hand.

,, Yes sweetheart ? " I looked at him and put the keys on the table next to the door.

Jaemin looked at me and ran to the room. I raised my eyebrows and waited for what would happen next.

A second later, Jaemin returned with a stuffed rabbit in his arms. It was quite a comical scene when the rabbit was bigger than my honey.

,, What do you have ? " I knelt down to be at about the same height as him.

,, It came to me in the mail when you were in the hospital. "

,, Really ? Don't you know who could have sent it ? "

,, Mr. Postman..." Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

Clearly. Tough question for a three-year-old boy. So different...

,, Was there anything else with the rabbit ? Any paper or letter ? "

Jaemin thought for a moment, then nodded.  
,, I will be right back. " he turned and went back to the room. Even with the big rabbit.

While Jaemin was gone, I got up and sat on the couch.

,, Here. " he came back and handed me A5 paper.

,, Thank you sweetie. " I ruffled his hair and began to read the " letter ".

After reading, I smiled and returned the paper to Jaemin.

,, So who is it from ? " he looked at me.

,, From your dad. "


	13. Chapter 13

,, Why did Jaemin tell me right now that he would know his father today ?! " my friend Doyoung said angrilly at me.

Fortunately, I'm at work and he's just calling me. Who knows what would happen if I was at home next to him.

,, Um... Because it is ? " I said as if it waw a big matter of course.

,, Are you telling me that you gonna tell him about Johnny ?! "

,, Exactly, Doyoung. " I leaned my cell phone on my shoulder, squeezing it between my ear and shoulder because I had to make coffee.

,, You are crazy ! Oh my God ! "

,, Breathe. " I placed the finished coffee on the counter and waved at Kun to indicate to him that he should come for a mug of hot liquid.

,, Do you want to upset me even more ?! "

,, I can do that ? " I chuckled.

,, Jung Jaehyun ! "

,, I'm sorry, but I have to quit. See you later. " I quickly hung the call, nor did I wait for a response.

I hid my mobile phone and again devoted myself fully to my work.

,, You really don't need to throw home ? " Kun asked me for the ninth time today.

,, I already said no. Johnny's coming for me. "

,? Oh, there he..." he nodded.  
,, Are you two dating ? "

I looked at him.  
,, You better go home now. " I began to blush.

,, So yes ? " he asked excitedly when he saw my red cheeks.

,, We're not together yet. "

Kun just smiled and ruffled my hair.

,, Hey ! " I punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
,, You know I have to see a doctor. "

,, I know. " he smiled even more.  
,, Then you must let me know what it will be. "

,, Do not worry. I'll call you as soon as I can. "

,, Well I'm going, WinWin needs me. "

,, Hmm, what does he want ? " I fumbled my eyebrows.

,, Oh God. " he gave me a minor slap.  
,, Your hormones..." he exhaled loudly.

It sounded very funny to me, so I laughed.

,, I guess I'll see you until... Well, in a long time. " he said when I finally stopped laughing.

,, It will be so, but you will come to visit me. "

,, You don't have to worry about that. " he hugged me. Of course, he paid attention to my five-month-old belly.  
,, Take care of yourself. " he got in the car and drove off.

Johnny arrived after a while, I got on and we went to the hospital together.

,, How was work ? " he asked me.

,, It was my last day, so a little sad because of the goodbye. " I answered.

Johnny smiled sadly.  
,, You will return there again. "

I nodded.

We were both silent for the rest of the trip.

When we arrived at the hospital, Johnny helped me out of the car and we went to the waiting room together.

No one was in the waiting room, so we could go there right away.

,, Good day. " we both greeted her.

The doctor returned the greeting and smiled at me.  
,, I see you brought an escort today. "  
,, Yes. " I looked at Johnny, and then back at the doctor.

,, So please lie down on a bed and we'll start. "

I did as the doctor said and rolled up my T-shirt straight away. Unfortunately, Johnny stood still.

,, Johnny, come on. " I gestured toward me.

Johnny looked at me uncertainly for a moment, but eventually he came to me.

,, This now-

,, It's a little cold, I know. " I interrupted the doctor, who chuckled softly and applied the gel on my stomach.

,, Everything looks perfectly fine. The baby grows nicely and I can say with certainty that he has all his fingers. " she looked at me with a smile and turned the screen on us.  
,, Here he is. " she pointed.

,, I can find him too. " I smiled.

The doctor laughed.

,, That... Is that our baby ? " Johnny muttered in surprise and grabbed my hand.

I turned my head to him and smiled.  
,, Yes, our baby. "

Johnny watched the screen in amazement.  
,, Wow. " he exhaled.

I smiled more and turned my attention back to the doctor, who wiped the gel from my belly.

,, Would you like to know the gender ? " the doctor asked us.

,, Wait... Is that really possible ? " Johnny said.

,, Of course. Sometimes the doctor is wrong, but 99% of them are right. "

,, Are you sure about that ? "

,, Johnny. " I laughed.

,, What ? " he looked at me.

I put my T-shirt back and sat down.  
,, We would like to know the gender. "

,, No change, Jaehyun. " she smiled.  
,, You're expecting a boy. "

I smiled broadly and looked at Johnny, who kissed me. I returned the kiss.

We pulled away and Johnny hugged me.  
,, I love you. " he whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I got stuck, but after a while a smile spread across my face.  
,, Love you too. "

,, I don't like to interrupt your touching moment, but I have a sonogram for you. " the doctor handed me the envelope.  
,, I did two this time. " she smiled.

I also smiled and thanked her.

,, I will not write you another check and I will count on you in four months. But if you don't like something, come immediately, okay ? "

,, Don't worry. " I smiled.

The doctor and I both said goodbye and left.

,, Jaehyun ? " Johnny asked as we got in the car.

,, Yes ? " I looked at him.

,, What's that sonogram ? "

I laughed and pulled one photo from the envelope.  
,, This. " I handed it to him.

Johnny took her it.  
,, Oh... So the baby photo. "

,, Exactly. "

,, Can I... Can I keep it ? " he looked me straight in the eye.

,, Sure, I have one more. " I smiled at him.

Johnny also smiled and hid the photo in his wallet.  
,, I still can't believe you're having a boy again. "

,, You mean we'll have a boy again. " I fixed it.

,, Yes, I'm sorry. " Johnny smiled and stroked my belly.  
,, Well, we should go now. We have yet to announce the big news to Jaemin. "

I just nodded. Johnny started the car and drove to my home.

When we reached my home, I told Johnny to wait in the because of Doyoung.

I entered the house and my friend was right next to me.

,, So ? "

,, So what ? " I raised an eyebrow.

,, Don't strain. " he whimpered.

I smiled.  
,, It's a boy. "

,, Really ? That's great ! " he hugged me.  
,, Does the car outside belong to Johnny ? " he pulled away from the embrace and came closer to the window.

,, Yes, it does. "

Doyoung turned to me.  
,, You're lucky I'm in a hurry. Otherwise, I would stay here until he left. "

I rolled my eyes.  
,, He changed. "

,, We can talk about that when he hurts you again how much he has changed. " he took a sweatshirt from the couch.  
,, Take care of yourself. " he left.

I invited Johnny on and called Jaemin downstairs. He was right downstairs with his stuffed rabbit.

,, I see that the gift was a success. " Johnny remarked.

I just nodded.

,, Mom, why is the gentleman here again ? "

,, Come sit down, honey. " I ignored his question and sat down at the table.

So did Johnny, and after a while Jaemin did.

,, Do you remember that I promised to tell you today who your father is ? "

Jaemin immediately nodded.

,, Jaemin. " I took a deep breath and exhaled.  
,, This gentleman is your dad. "

Jaemin widened his little eyes and looked at Johnny.  
,, Really ? "

I nodded.

Jaemin got up and dropped his rabbit. I thought he was going upstairs to the room, but no. He immediately hugged Johnny tightly.

Johnny sat Jaemin on his lap and returned the hug.

,, You're not leaving my mom and baby anymore, are you ? " he muttered into Johnny's chest.

,, No, honey. " he stroked his hair.  
,, I will never leave you again. "


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end now ♡
> 
> I thank you so much for all the kudos and comments ! It means a lot to me ♡
> 
> See you in another story of mine 😊

Four months later

,, Shall we go for ice cream ? " I suggested to the boys and Jaemin.

,, Sure, everything for our little pregnant boy. "

,, I'll give you a little boy. " I punched Doyoung in the head.

He just chuckled, and after a while Kun and Jaemin joined him.

,, You too ? " I looked at Jaemin, who was carried by Kun.  
,, My own son ? " I said dramatically.

,, I didn't mean it that way, Mom. " he held out his hands to me.

I came closer to him and he kissed me on the cheek.

,, I forgive you. " I smiled.  
,, But not to the two of you. " I pointed to Kun and Doyoung.

,, Jaehyun. " Doyoung hugged me around my shoulders.  
,, What if we buy you that ice cream, huh ? "

,, Lemon flavor ? " I looked at him.

,, Of course. " he smiled.

,, In that case, you are forgiven. " I smiled and went to the ice cream stall.

The boys just laughed and followed me.

At the stall, Jaemin and I sat on a bench and waited for the boys, who after a while came with a delicious ice cream.

,, That's goodness. " I exhaled and ate contentedly.  
,, Thank you. "

,, You are welcome. " Doyoung smiled.

,, When is Johnny coming back ? " Kun asked suddenly.

I looked at my watch.  
,, In six hours. "

,, He will be there that long ? "

,, He must. " I sighed.  
,, He said he would try be home sooner, but I don't think it will work out. "

,, You have us here. " said Doyoung.

,, Yes Yes. " Kun joined him.  
,, We will keep you and Jaemin company. "

,, You're amazing. " I smiled at them and continued with the ice cream.

When we all finished our ice cream, we went to Kun's car, got in, and drove to Johnny's house.

Actually... It's my house too.

,, And can't you persuade them ? " I asked Johnny, with whom I spoke via cell phone.

,, I'm sorry, honey. " I heard him sigh.  
,, I just have to stay here longer, so I'll be back... At best late at night. "

,, Oh. "

,, I'm sorry. "

,, It's not your fault. " I assured him it was okay.  
,, You have to work. "

,, I have two months off from tomorrow, so I'll make it up to you, huh ? "

,, Okay. " I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

,, I've got to go. Take care, say hello to the boys and make that tea when you're not feeling well. "

,, Do not worry. You take care. I love you. "

,, Love you too. " I ended the call.

I put the cell phone on the kitchen counter, took the glasses with juice, and went back to the living room to see the boys. I set the glasses on the table and sat down between Doyoung and Kun.

,, Is there something wrong ? You look depressed. " Kun asked, drawing Doyoung 's attention.

,, Kun is right. "

,, It's just... Johnny called me and he has to stay at work until tonight. He won't be back until tomorrow. " I answered.

,, Oh, but so..." Kun took my hand.  
,, At least we can be together a little longer. "

,, And we can sleep here too. " Doyoung added.

,, What ? No, I can't ask that of you. " I did not agree.

,, No complain. We stay. " Doyoung said, sipping his juice.

,, And what about WinWin ? " I looked at Kun.

,, He'll understand, don't worry. "

I just gave him a disbelieving look, but he said nothing more.

,, I'm going to the bathroom. " I got up and locked myself in the bathroom.

,, Jaehyun ? " Doyoung spoke outside the door.  
,, All right ? You've been in the bathroom for ten minutes. "

,, I'd like to say I am, but my water broke. " I said honestly and opened the door.

,, What ?! Couldn't you say anything ? "

,, It didn't seem important to me. " I smiled innocently.

,, You are a bastard. " he rolled his eyes.  
,, Come on, I'll take you to the car. " he grabbed my hand and helped me into the car.

,, What's happening ? " Kun came for us.

,, It's time. " Doyoung replied for me.

Kun's eyes widened.  
,, All right... I'll bring the bag and take you to the hospital. You Doyoung will stay with Jaemin. "

Doyoung nodded and hung in with Kun, who returned with a bag after a while. He put the bag in the back seats of the car, and then sat in the driver's seat.

,, How far apart are your contractions ? "

,, About fifteen minutes. " I answered.

,, WHAT ?! " he said ot loud. He almost shouted.  
,, You must be in pain all day. "

,, Well... Yeah. "

,, Why didn't you say anything ? "

,, I wanted to wait until Johnny be back. " I wrapped my arms around my stomach and frowned.

Kun just sighed.  
,, I understand you, but we could have dealt with it before. "

Then we didn't say anything for the rest of the trip. I tried to breathe through the contractions and Kun stroked my back.

When we arrived at the hospital, he helped me out of the car and we went to the reception together.

Kun explained everything and the lady behind the counter told us the number of the free room, and that the doctor would come to us immediately. As soon as we arrived at the room, I immediately lay down.

,, Call Johnny, please. " I looked at Kun.  
,, He must be here. "

Kun obeyed me, picked up his cell phone, and began calling Johnny. Meanwhile, a doctor came into the room, so Kun got up and left the room to hallway.

,, Hello, Jaehyun. " she smiled at me.  
,, I've heard you have contractions close to you, so I guess it'll all start soon. Of course, I'll check on you to be 100 percent sure. "

Slowly, with the help of the doctor, I took off my pants and boxers. I lay down again and the doctor began to check on me.

I really didn't miss this.

,, You're open on seven centimeters, so I'm guessing about in two hours and you're going to give birth. " she smiled at me.

,, Okay. " I exhaled.

The doctor left and Kun returned to the room.

,, Johnny said he'd be here in an hour. " Kun smiled at me and sat down next to my bed.

,, Really ? Will they let him go ? " I didn't believe it.

He nodded.  
,, His boss said he knew what it was like, so he gave him time off. "

I smiled, but the smile on my face didn't last very long because I got a pretty strong contraction.

Kun grabbed my hand and began stroking me.

,, Kun ? " I squeezed his hand tightly.

,, Yes ? " he brushed the sweat-stuck hair from my forehead.  
,, Don't forget to breathe. "

,, I think it's time. "

,, I'm going for the doctor, don't go anywhere. " he got up from his chair.

,, I will run a marathon in this state. " I rolled my eyes and squeezed the side of the bed tightly.

After a while, Kun returned with the doctor, who sat in a chair at the end of the bed. Of course, there was the nurse who assisted her and the nurse who was with me.

,, He is not here yet. " I looked at Kun.

,, I know. " he looked at his watch.  
,, He already had-

,, Sir, you can't go there now ! " it came from outside my room.

,, But I have to go there ! I'm his boyfriend ! " we heard Johnny's voice.

,, Hyo. " the doctor addressed one of the nurses.  
,, Please go let the gentleman in. "

A nurse named Hyo nodded and left the room. She returned a moment later with Johnny, who replaced Kun. Kun indicated with his hand that he would be outside.

,, Johnny. " I reached out to him with hand, which he squeezed.

,, I'm already here, don't worry. " he smiled at me.

I wanted to return the smile, but a terrible contraction came over me and I started pushing.

It went on for several hours until the baby cried.

I fell exhausted and relieved on the bed.

,, You did it. " Johnny spoke to me.  
,, I'm very proud of you. " he put a kiss on the back of my hand.

,, Here's your baby boy. " nurse handed me a little one, which I gladly took over.

,, Hi darling. " I smiled and stroked his cheek.

,, Whoa. " I heard Johnny.

I looked at him.  
,, Do you want to hold him ? "

,, Me ? Can I ? "

I chuckled wearily.  
,, Of course. "

,, Yes... All right. "

I handed the little one to Johnny carefully.  
,, Exactly, just keep his head. Well, you see how you doing good. "

Johnny began to sway slightly with the little one.  
,, He's so... T-tiny. "

,, Don't cry. " I reached for Johnny's cheeks and wiped a few tears.

,, But he is so beautiful. "

,, I know, Johnny. I know. " I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
,, I love you. "

Johnny looked at me.  
,, Love you too. Both of you and Jaemin. Just all of you. " he smiled broadly at me.

And at that moment, I knew that my life had turned for the better, and it will stay that way.

Especially when I have Johnny, Jaemin and our new son by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this ♡


End file.
